The Foriegn Exchange Students
by Samishii009
Summary: (WARNING! bad language here and there) Well, It's about Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama and they're sent to America on a mission. They must disguise them selves as foriegn exghange students. How will
1. The Air Plane Ride

The very first chapter in my story!  
  
Lets see how you likey, likey!  
  
I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho...BUT I OWN THE CHARATERS THAT I MAKE UP  
  
SO BACK OFF!!!  
  
No matter how great they are!! Hee, hee.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE PLANE RIDE  
  
Hiei looked lazily out the air plane window.  
  
He, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke were all heading to America.  
  
Hiei looked out at the vast ocean shimmering in the moon light. He looked up at the  
  
moon. He never really LOOKED at it before, but now that he obviously had the time he  
  
studied it more closely.  
  
"It's nice for a human moon." Hiei thought to himself  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama looked over at him "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing." Hiei answered and closed the blind on the window.  
  
He didn't want Kurama to know that he was looking at the moon the fox so raved about.  
  
Hiei leaned back in his seat annoyed with the horrible sound of Kuwabara snoring in the  
  
chair in front of him. He kicked the chair but Kuwabara slept on as if nothing happened.  
  
Hiei growled and pressed the service button above him.  
  
Kurama reached up and turned off the button not bothering to look up from his book.  
  
Hiei glared at him fiercely.  
  
"I know what you're up to Hiei!" Kurama said still reading "It's impolite to harass the  
  
stewardess."  
  
"The stewardess can kiss my ass." was Hiei's response  
  
Kurama put down his book and gave Hiei a 'that was uncalled for' look.  
  
"Now Hiei!" Kurama began to lecture as Yusuke turned around.  
  
"You kids having fun!" Yusuke laughed  
  
"I'm quite fine, thank you." Kurama answered  
  
"You can kiss my ass too." Hiei answered blandly  
  
"Sorry, Hiei, but you know I'm only into girls. I'm sure Kurama can help you there."  
  
Yusuke answered slyly then turned back around.  
  
Hiei reached down to his belt and began to unsheathe his sword.  
  
Kurama saw the glint of the shiny blade out of the corner of his eye! He immediately  
  
clasped his hands on the hilt and shoved the sword back into its case looking around to  
  
see if any one else noticed! Luckily no one did.  
  
"I see you guys are jumping right on that." Yusuke said once again turned around.  
  
Hiei shoved Kurama away from him, folded his arms and stared at the cover on the  
  
window.  
  
"Hiei! How did you get that past the metal detector?!" Kurama hissed not paying any  
  
more attention to Yusuke.  
  
"I didn't." Hiei simply answer  
  
"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked now interested  
  
"I didn't go through the metal detector." Hiei answered again  
  
"But I saw you go through!" Kurama exclaimed but kept his voice quiet  
  
"A simple after image." Hiei said and added "I don't think I have to explain much more."  
  
"Well, just don't take it out again!" Kurama quietly said once again checking around to  
  
see if any one was suspicious.  
  
"I don't have to listen to you." Hiei retorted "I don't even have to be here! And if it  
  
wasn't for you, Kurama, I would probably be off ALONE in some place in Spirit  
  
World, but YOU just had to include me in this none sense!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Kurama said defensively  
  
"You surly did enough." Hiei said stared at the window cover again.  
  
"Meow! Cat fight!" Yusuke said making motions with his hands to suggest paws.  
  
Hiei gave him his famous death glare. In fact,Yusuke paled slightly  
  
and hurriedly turn back around in his seat.  
  
Hiei decided to reopen the window.  
  
"Who cares what Kurama thinks anyway?" Hiei thought  
  
As he looked at the moon once more, Hiei remembered the events that lead to this  
  
idiotic journey.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"So your telling me that you want us to go to America just because you have a hunch that  
  
something horrible is going to happen?" Kurama asked Koenma  
  
"Load of bullshit if you ask me!" Yusuke said  
  
"No one is asking you!" Koenma said and finished with "And you're all going!"  
  
"Fuck this." Hiei said picked up his cape and headed for the door.  
  
"Stop right there Hiei! Your life is on the line!" Koenma said  
  
Hiei froze half way out the door and turned around to look directly at Koenma.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked just on the edge of losing his temper. "I've had enough  
  
of this shit! What do you think you can do to me anyway?" Hiei allowed a small evil  
  
smile to curl on his lips.  
  
"I mean," Koenma began slowly as if frightened to say it out loud "that none of you have  
  
a choice about going. If you don't go, I will be forced to execute all of you. If you fail  
  
this mission, the fate will be the same. It's not just a hunch. It's an educated guess or  
  
hypothesis. It has happened before, and if the out come is the same...well that is  
  
unacceptable. I'm sorry....really...but you must understand. You always had to do your  
  
missions by force, yes I know that, but I'm afraid that this time it's a little different. "  
  
Yusuke blurted out "WHAT! I don't see what's so different you always treat us like  
  
scum! You aren't telling us something!"  
  
Koenma looked down at his desk silently. He looked as if he was going to cry. "Yes,  
  
Yusuke." Koenma said quietly "there is something different this time. You won't be  
  
coming back."  
  
"What do you mean 'won't be coming back'?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"The only way for you to return is if you've failed. It is part of your mission to die."  
  
Koenma gritted his teeth as he tried not to look at them.  
  
"I'VE ALREADY DIED! I DON'T THINK I NEED TO AGAIN!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Kurama put down his rose and looked at the scene before him.  
  
"I...I never knew you ever go so low." Hiei said his eyes lost in shadow as he trembled  
  
with rage.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes in shame for Koenma.  
  
Hiei began to walk forward his sword drawn and his eyes, filled with the determination to  
  
kill, were focused on Koenma.  
  
Koenma looked up in fear and as he yelled Kurama pounced on Hiei and wrestled the fire  
  
demon to the ground.  
  
Kurama was about to lose control of Hiei when Yusuke joined in. In a matter of minutes  
  
Hiei was pinned to the ground. His neck was held by Kurama's rose whip, Kurama also  
  
had his arms pinned. Yusuke sat on the fire demon, using his feet to hold Hiei's legs in  
  
place, and had his spirit gun aimed and ready at Hiei's forehead.  
  
Hiei struggled violently but it proved to be no use. With the two expert fighters holding  
  
Hiei down, he couldn't escape.  
  
"Damn you." Hiei growled then yelled "DAMN ALL OF YOU! DAMN ALL OF YOU  
  
TO FUCKING HELL!"  
  
Kurama realized that he and Yusuke would not be able to contain Hiei much longer  
  
so he did the only thing he could think of at that moment.  
  
"OK! We will all go! Even Hiei! And we will do everything we are told! We'll even sign  
  
a contract with our blood!" Kurama blurted out.  
  
Yusuke looked at the fox in shock.  
  
Kuwabara just stared at the floor in silence.  
  
Hiei froze and looked at Kurama in hatred.  
  
Koenma looked up from his desk in shock and said "Well, I...I'm glad you've decided on  
  
the right thing. Now..." Koenma pulled out a piece of yellow paper and began to write.  
  
"No..." Kuwabara said at last. Every one turned to him, they had forgotten he was there  
  
"I can't sign that. I...I can't give up everything! Not now! Before there was at least hope  
  
that we would return! But...but now...we HAVE to die. IT NOT FAIR!" Kuwabara  
  
looked down at his clenched fists. "I'M NO COWARD BUT I CANT JUST GO INTO A  
  
MISSION THAT I HAVE NO HOPE OF COMING BACK FROM! I'M SORRY GUYS,  
  
BUT I CAN'T!"  
  
"I AGREE! I already died and I've done everything you've said Koenma! And now...this  
  
is what you do...you're a heartless bastard." said Yusuke accidentally forgetting about  
  
Hiei and loosening his grip.  
  
Hiei took the moment to get free. He jumped back to the far side of the office and stood  
  
in the shadows of the corner. At least he didn't attack again.  
  
Koenma just looked at the paper he had started to write their contract on.  
  
"Finish it Koenma." Kurama said and all eyes flew onto his emotionless face. "Finish the  
  
contract so we can sign it."  
  
"I don't know about you, fox, but I'm not so ready to die for that little coward." Hiei said  
  
from his corner. His Jagon was burning a furious purple now.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did back there, but it was absolutely necessary." Kurama said  
  
breaking the silence. His comment was directed mainly at Hiei but it applied to every one  
  
else as well.  
  
"No Your not." Hiei growled and walked faster to get a head from every one "You never  
  
will be sorry. What you did is unforgivable. I would have fought to the death to not go. I  
  
have a life now. I'm not just some little toy soldier that is at every one's command!"  
  
And with that Hiei disappeared from sight leaving the rest of the gang to there own  
  
thoughts.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
Hiei shifted in his seat and glance over at Kurama who had returned to reading. His eyes  
  
snapped back to the window as Kurama began to look up feeling some one's eyes upon  
  
him.  
  
A voice came over the intercom saying in a friendly voice "We will be arriving at the  
  
Pittsburgh air port in exactly one hour. Have a nice flight and don't forget to buckle up  
  
while landing."  
  
Hiei's attention turned to the ocean and he growled at the horrible thought of having to  
  
live with a stupid human and his family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's chapter one!  
  
Please stay for next chapter!  
  
*laughs evilly and turn into the mists, black cap flowing behind her in the wind.* 


	2. The Pale Boy and the Ageless Girl

Hola!  
  
I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho  
  
READ!!!  
  
The Pale Boy and the Ageless Girl  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were all heading out side after  
  
picking up their suit cases and other baggage. They walked out to the curb  
  
and set their things down. Koenma had told them to wait here for the family  
  
to pick them up. Some how the family knew they would be there. Hiei was  
  
remembering the signs Koenma said to look for. "A dragon sword necklace  
  
with a white jewel that seems to be in constant motion and a star shaped  
  
scar in the middle of some ones forehead." Hiei thought to himself.  
  
Kurama pointed to a small black car a little to their left. A girl with long  
  
brown hair that had two red streaks around her face, big glazed blue green  
  
eyes that seemed very young yet very old...as if they didn't have an age. She  
  
was also wearing a dragon sword necklace that appeared to have a white  
  
jewel, but she didn't have a star shaped scar any were. That's when a tall  
  
boy with white hair came out of the car to join the girl. He was very pale and  
  
looked sickly. His eyes were a shocking light blue. The wind blew his long  
  
bangs to the side for a second, but that was enough to see the star shaped  
  
scar on his forehead.  
  
"Well there's the two signs." Hiei thought "Don't know how Koenma knew  
  
they were going to be here since he said they have no connection with spirit  
  
world."  
  
The group walked toward the pair carrying their stuff. The girl looked up  
  
first, the glazed look in her eyes gone. Those big bluish green orbs of eyes  
  
were almost as shocking as the boy's eyes when you looked right into them.  
  
If the girl was feeling emotion, you couldn't tell, but her eyes seemed to be  
  
swimming with life and soul. She nudged the boy who was busily playing  
  
with a ring in his hand. He looked at them too and smiled.  
  
Once the group reached them the boy stepped forward. "Hi! My name is  
  
Suka, but I'd rather you call me Pegasus." He held out his hand and Kurama  
  
accepted it still not sure if they were the right people. "My name is  
  
Suichi, but I'd rather be called Kurama and this is Yusuke, Kuwabara and  
  
Hiei."  
  
"Nice to meet you all!" Pegasus said warmly "The little lady behind me is  
  
Naomi, she doesn't talk much so don't take it personally if she doesn't  
  
realize that other people in this world exist."  
  
Naomi mumbled something about not being as much of a lady as Pegasus  
  
but he paid no attention.  
  
"You were pretty easy to identify by what your principle told us." Pegasus  
  
said picking up their bags and loading them into the trunk. Naomi leaned  
  
against the car looking at them with those eyes.  
  
"Principle?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Yup!" Pegasus said "He called us and said that you guys were coming for  
  
part of a foreign exchange program and our school said to have you guys  
  
stay at our house. So he said to look for a guy with red hair and green eyes  
  
and a short dude with spiky black hair...not too hard to miss."  
  
The group nodded as they realized that Koenma must have done all of this.  
  
Naomi's eyes moved to him and he stared directly back into them. He felt a  
  
prickle in the back of his mind that sent shivers down his spine, though he  
  
didn't show it.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Pegasus asked Naomi who seemed to suddenly snap  
  
out of a trance.  
  
"Hm?" She said  
  
"Are you done yet?" Pegasus repeated  
  
"I don't know...maybe we should try Anrui?" Naomi said  
  
The group was utterly lost now but didn't say a word. They just stood there  
  
awkwardly on the side walk as Pegasus sighed while Naomi opened the back  
  
door of the car. A dog jumped out of the back seat, but he was no ordinary  
  
dog. He looked more like a wolf with his silver gray coat that had touches of  
  
brown and white here and there, big black eyes, pointed ears and snout, and  
  
as he yawned you could see the pearly white fangs that were in perfect  
  
condition.  
  
"What a beautiful dog!" Kurama said  
  
"He's no dog, Anrui is a wolf. Pure bred wolf." Pegasus said as Anrui went  
  
around to each of them sniffing and watching each of them very carefully.  
  
Kuwabara tried to reach down and pet it but Anrui snapped at him, almost  
  
biting his hand off.  
  
"Anrui doesn't like to be touched. He only lets Naomi do that." Pegasus  
  
explained "Naomi found him when he was a pup. He's been with her ever  
  
since. Never lets any one near him but her. Don't listen to no one but her  
  
either."  
  
Anrui reached Hiei and stared up into his red eyes. Hiei glared back and  
  
Anrui bared his teeth. Pegasus stared at Hiei awkwardly and Anrui returned  
  
to Naomi who was also staring at Hiei.  
  
"Looks like you'll have to sit in the front with me then." Pegasus said to  
  
Hiei while Naomi returned Anrui to the back seat.  
  
"Hn." was Hiei's response  
  
"Hiei's not much of a talker either." Yusuke said flinging an arm around the  
  
fire demon only to receive a death glare.  
  
"Well, let's get on the road! We have a bit of drive a head of us!" Pegasus  
  
said.  
  
Naomi got in the back seat with Anrui who curled up under her feat. Hiei  
  
hopped in the passenger seat next to Pegasus and the rest all crammed in the  
  
back. Naomi ended up pressed against the window, but she didn't care and  
  
just rested her head on the glass as the glazed look returned to her ageless  
  
eyes.  
  
"So how old are you two any ways?" Yusuke asked Pegasus  
  
"I'm 18 and Naomi is 15." Answered Pegasus  
  
"Are you brother and sister?" Kurama asked  
  
"You could say that." Pegasus said pulling out of the parking lot and onto  
  
the highway "We live in the same house but none of us are related."  
  
"How many more of you are there?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"Oh, there's me, Naomi, Rei, Kit-Kat, and sometimes our friends stay for a  
  
while."  
  
Anrui let out a small growl.  
  
"Oh yeah! Can't forget Anrui! He lives with us too. Sorry!" Pegasus said  
  
with a laugh.  
  
Hiei turned his attention to the window while Kuwabara, Yusuke, and  
  
Kurama asked questions about the 'family' and others things like school and  
  
such. Apparently, Rei was a bit hyper and tended to destroy things a lot, Kit-  
  
Kat was like a mother and took care of every one, Pegasus was the one who  
  
worked all the time since Rei and Kit-Kat were the same age as Naomi, and  
  
Naomi herself was very intelligent, if you had a problem with school you  
  
should go to her, especially if you were having trouble with history. Their  
  
school sounded ok, though none of them had a good reputation with the  
  
principle, especially Rei and Naomi who apparently set off a smoke bomb in  
  
the principle's office.  
  
"Doesn't sound like quiet little Naomi over here would do that!" Yusuke  
  
said throwing an arm around her since he was right next to her. Anrui bit his  
  
foot and Yusuke released Naomi.  
  
"That's another thing if forgot to mention!" Pegasus laughed "Anrui doesn't  
  
like people touching Naomi either!"  
  
"Right." Yusuke said moving a little bit away from Naomi who didn't seem  
  
to notice anything. Kurama glanced over at Naomi and was shocked to see  
  
her eyes like that. Her eyes, they had that glazed look, but it wasn't the  
  
same. The jewel on her necklace seemed to be whirling about like a storm  
  
and her blue-green eyes were doing the same. Kurama's eyes narrowed as he  
  
stared at her in confusion.  
  
Pegasus followed his gaze and reached back to poke Naomi on the shoulder.  
  
She seemed to snap out a trance and stared at Pegasus, the glazed look was  
  
gone from her eyes.  
  
"What?" She asked him  
  
"Don't fall asleep back there!" Pegasus said warmly with a smile  
  
"Hm." Naomi said and returned to her window  
  
Hiei turned around for a second to glance at the fox. Kurama mouthed that  
  
he would talk with him later and Hiei returned to his window as well.  
  
"So what's it like over in Japan?" Pegasus asked "And you guys don't seem  
  
to have any problems with English either."  
  
Kurama chuckled "Kuwabara still has some problems here and there."  
  
"Shut up!" Kuwabara said, he was trying to make good impression on  
  
Naomi cause she was kinda hott. He took another look at her while Kurama  
  
talked about life in Japan. She was staring out her window and the light was  
  
hitting her eyes just right so they looked like the glowed. She was wearing a  
  
black t-shirt that showed her figure perfectly and baggy gray pants that were  
  
tucked into knee high black boots that had buckles and chains on them. She  
  
had a silver dragon ring the circled up her right thumb and many silver  
  
bracelets that slid out of her black gloves that had the fingers cut off. Yusuke  
  
followed Kuwabara's stare and elbowed him in the ribs napping him out of  
  
his day dream. Kurama just shook his head and continued talking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for now!  
  
Kinda short chapter for me but the story will get better!  
  
I PROMISE!  
  
(and I'll be having my friend Frank, the evil bunny from the future *watch  
  
Donnie Darko – don't own!* here to help me out!)  
  
^_^ BYE! 


End file.
